dcsuperuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Todd
Growing up on the streets of Gotham to a heroin-addicted mother and meth-dealing father, Jason Todd's life was one intertwined with hardship. After losing his parents, Jason was on his own and had to steal and fight to survive. Until one day he saw the Batmobile parked in the alley he called home. Hoping to make a high payout, Jason attempted to hock the wheels and tires and managed to avoid the surface level threat detection systems. What Jason did not manage to do was go undetected by Batman. Batman was impressed with the boy's bravery and skill, and took him to get help at Leslie Thompkins' Free Clinic. There, Jason saved Leslie and some patients from three drug-seeking attackers, and seeing the boy's drive, Bruce adopted him and trained him to become the next Robin. The two often bickered in Jason's time as Robin, and he was often disciplined for his increasingly violent methodology. After ignoring a direct order from Batman, Jason was captured by The Joker, beaten, tortured, and raped in front of a live audience, and then blown up before Batman could save him. Thinking Jason dead, Batman nearly killed the Joker. However, in reality, the Joker had actually kept Jason imprisoned, hidden deep within the abandoned corridors of Arkham Asylum, where he repeated his routine of abuse and assault, and additionally brainwashing him. Eventually Joker let him go, and he lived on the streets once more. Now alone again, Jason dedicated himself to being a more effective vigilante than Batman, killing violent criminals as The Red Hood-- the very identity that once belonged to the Joker. "This relationship's on the skids so I might as well adopt another one. Not super mature but he grows." Early Life Jason Todd was, quite literally, born into poverty. Conceived in and then born in an alley way, he and his parents were as poor as one could possibly be in Gotham. Jason's father Willis was a low level crook, a meth peddler, whose enterprise had chiefly been run under the Falcone empire. When Batman took down the Gotham mob families, situations grew more dire, and Willis not only sold the drug but also would occasionally join up with a gang for a heist, most notably that of Two-Face. In spite of the depravity of his actions, everything Willis did was for his son. When Jason was six, he witnessed his father rob an elderly woman to secure that they could eat for the week... Origin By the time he was fourteen, Jason's parents were no longer with him and he had become hardened to survive for a while, he lived in an alley in the East End, raiding dumpsters and taking food from restaurants and convenience stores as he saw necessary. His life was at his lowest point so far but it was about to turn around. Perhaps Batman took Willis to prison at one point. Ma Gunn? Becoming Robin Though Batman was confident in Jason's resolve and determination, he knew that sending him out into the field off the bat was foolish, so he trained the boy carefully in the necessary fields. Jason was adept at the combative aspects, and while he was certainly intelligent he struggled with the scientific and deductive components. At this time, Dick Grayson was operating mostly with the Teen Titans and still using the Robin identity. He and Batman had split up after something regarding his central conflict-- he initially grew to feel that Batman had robbed him of his youth, but he still felt the need to help people and be a hero. Jason would at one point interact with the team, initially fighting with Dick, but eventually coming to terms with one another. He also joked around with Roy Harper. Jason is ambushed, not by marquee super villain, but by thugs, because his brashness. The thugs, frustrated at the prospect of having been beaten by a kid, are ready to exact revenge. Fortunately, Batman saves him. Batman made Dick Robin because this never would have happened. Jason, of course, is another story, and removed that sensebility Hugo Strange Story Replacing Grayson Enter Helena Collarbone Jason's methods grow more brutal, resulting in a relatively low level player having his collarbone shattered. Cassemento A rising mid level mobster commits a heinous act and, the resultant fight with Jason, against Batman's orders, result in the mobster falling thirteen stories to his death. Batman suspects this to be intentional on Jason's part. The thing is Batman's relationship with Robins is very rough, but at the same time ye still needs one. Cult Batman is subdued by Deacon Blackfire, and Jason re-proves his mettle by single-handedly saving the Dark Knight from the cult and returns to Batman's good graces. One Bad Day "Death" Ten Nights Jason is kept in the depths of Arkham Asylum and routinely tortured by the Joker. Meanwhile, Batman, who is unaware of this, has grown increasingly dark just as he warned Jason not to and takes on the diplomatically immune KGBeast, resolving to lock him in a basement much the same way Joker has done to Jason. Batman leaves the cops with the words, "Get one coffin ready." Alerting them of his actions but not the Beast's location. On these Streets Called Gotham He didn't know why he released him or when he did, but Jason was glad to be free from the Joker. He had awakened on a pile of garbage bags in the very alley he was born in, of all places. He stuck his hand in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. There was a gun. He felt the weight of it in his hand. It was a .44 pistol. He pressed the button and out came the clip. One round. Cautiously, he fired the chamber, but it was empty. Joker had left him with a gun with one bullet. Jason knew he had to use it well. ￼ Red Hood in Russia Red Hood travels to Russia and studies under the KGBeast to become a keen killer. Red X "Hush" Thomas Elliot and Clayface, the former of whom knows that Jason Lives, manipulate Batman into thinking he is alive and then let him down. Meanwhile Jason breaks into the Batcave and steals the suit Batman used in The Bounty to save James Gordon Jr. Batman is distracted by other priorities. Under the Red Hood Jason makes his return and targets Black Mask and Joker.￼ Battle for the Cowl With Batman seemingly deceased, the Bat-Family fights over the cowl, with Jason and Helena reuniting to become a lethal Batman and Batgirl. Outlaws Jason and fellow misfits Starfire and Arsenal (who will grow to become Red Arrow) fight crime on their own terms, eventually expanding to include Artemis of Bana Migdall and even Bizarro.￼ Arkham X Reign of The Red Hood After the enactment of President Lex Luthor's supers zero-tolerance policies, the Bat-Family were forced to go into hiding and live presumably normative lives. Save, of course, for Jason, and to some extent Helena. Now without Batman's code in his way, Jason would fight not only the remaining criminal element in Gotham, but the law enforcement institutions as well, leading a one-man war on all that would eventually cause Gotham to enter a state of chaos. This time, Luthor would not bail it out. Jason now took on law enforcement like Batman Year One on steroids, and slowly bordered on becoming a criminal emperor, developing something of a loyal following (mutants?) The first act to kick off Jason's reign was The Arkham Asylum Massacre. Clad in a duster carrying high-powered fully-automatic weapons, Jason stormed Arkham Asylum with the plan to kill the most nefarious patients, particularly the Joker. Joker and most of the more powerful criminals managed to avoid Jason's carnage, but many lesser offenders died by his hand. Though members of the Bat-Family tried to reach out to him, Jason continued down a path of distance and paranoia as he held crime with an iron grip. When Mother Panic began her battle with crime, Jason saw this as a challenge to his authority that had to be eliminated. Jason would take the mantle of Batman, styled to more closely fit the Red Hood, in his battle with Mother Panic. Old Habits Return of The Joker Final Redemption Jason and Helena were a thing when they were teens, as well as when he "returned from the dead," by which he finageled into her asshole, then with the outlaws he dated Starfire and eventually Artemis, which resulted in the first male Amazonian "As above, so below" Batman distracts from rafters Robin takes down from grates